


On the subject of hatred

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But it doesn't need it, Finally one of my Les Mis fics is over 100 words, Hey, I just realised that this fic doesn't need a warning, It had major character death, M/M, That has never happened before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras didn't hate Grantaire, or even dislike him. He just... didn't understand him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the subject of hatred

There is not a thin line between love and hate (though they often can be found keeping company), rather the line exists between hatred (perhaps one may more charitably allow dislike, distaste, disapproval or despair) and confusion. One who is faced with a person who's actions they cannot explain through any manipulation of the information they have to hand may react with harsh lack of understanding. It is this reaction that can be seen as dislike (in the case of which we speak it is indeed correct to use a less strong term, for no interpretation would say that hate truly could be found) and while such a feeling could be found among some examples, often it is a mere shield, hiding uncertainty and frustration. 

The case which we have mentioned is that of a leader, and of the cynic who admires him. The leader does not, perhaps cannot, understand why the cynic would desire to follow him, why he would beg for a chance to prove himself though time after time he fails. He does not understand and so he admonishes the cynic, telling him that there is no place for him among them. It would be logical, therefore to assume that the leader dislikes the cynic, if not for one thing. He allows the cynic to stay. Our conclusion is thus led away for distaste, and even towards some measure of affection. The leader is not aware that the cynic stays for him, that he asks for a chance because he wishes to prove himself worthy. Some would say that the leader dislikes the cynic but they would be wrong, he is confused by the cynic, but he cares enough to try and understand.


End file.
